This invention relates to methods and systems for issuing airline ticket to passengers. In the past, such ticket issuing always required the intervention of a ticket agent. One problem with this prior art system, however, is that it is simply too slow. Consequently, long lines of persons waiting for their ticket are a common sight in any airline terminal.
The above problem is overcome in the disclosed invention through the use of sophisticated electronic technology. This technology is combined to form a fully automated passenger ticketing system. No intervention by a ticket agent is required. As a result, ticket issuing bottlenecks are eliminated. The total time required to issue one ticket is less than 10 seconds.
Further, the system is easy to use and can be operated by all passengers. In the preferred embodiment the terminal has a visual display that directs each passenger through a sequence of steps to obtain his ticket. Also in the preferred embodiment, various checks are made based on information received from the travelers credit card prior to the issuance of a ticket. These checks allow only certain types of credit cards to be accepted, for example.
Therefore, it is one object of the invention to provide an improved passenger ticketing system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a passenger ticketing system that is fully automated.